


A Girl Like Me...

by OhMyHemmings



Category: Jack Maynard - Fandom
Genre: Caspar Lee - Freeform, Conor Maynard - Freeform, F/M, Jack Maynard - Freeform, Joe Sugg - Freeform, Mikey Pearce - Freeform, Oli White - Freeform, Poorish!Jack, Rich Girl, josh pieters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyHemmings/pseuds/OhMyHemmings
Summary: The rich girl who gets everything decided for her, manages to attract the slightly poor boy who is carefree and goes with the flow.What will happen to Melody and Jack?





	1. Chapter 1 - A New Day

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting on here! :)

Patience. One thing I don’t have. Concentrating. Something I can’t do, but not by choice. Waiting in line listening to my mother going on about how I can’t afford to embarrass our family’s name while on holiday. I’m seventeen and I want to have fun, is that too much to ask? That’s one of the bad things of being in first class and being so rich that everyone knew your family name. 

Lancaster Summers. My well-known family name: all because of my father being successful in his business. It is quite annoying sometimes because of my age, because of my age I wanted to go out into the world, explore and have fun. But I couldn’t because I had to be the perfect daughter that my parents wanted me to be. 

“And remember that you must be back in the room by eleven o’clock every night,” my mother says. 

“Yes mother,” I say politely. She goes on about more rules that she’s set for me to follow as I look around the room.

My eyes scan through the different faces of the people in the other two lines, and my eyes land on him. A boy with light blonde hair, dyed of course because that colour isn’t natural, electric blue eyes that go well with the colour of his hair. He has a little bit of stubble on his chin and jawline but has such an innocent look on his face, he looks about my age. He’s wearing black jeans that look so tight that they hurt, a plain white shirt and a black leather jacket. I think that he’s gorgeous but my mother would never approve. I look down at my black knee length dress from Chanel and my nude colour stilettos. It would never work. 

“Mother! I am going to explore the area. I won’t be gone too long!” I yell to her from my room for the holiday. 

“Be back by five o’clock because we have a dinner reservation,” she replies, probably busy showing all of the staff where she wants them to put everything.

I throw my expensive, black Gucci coat on and walk out of the door. Walking down the street of the resort, I can hear people from second and third class having fun, with their music playing loudly and their silly chants that nobody understands. I wish I could have fun like them, not having to care about what my parents might think, not having to worry about disappointing everyone I know and giving our family a bad name. 

I’m pulled from my thoughts as my body collides with a wall. But then I realize that walls don’t have arms or legs. I walked into him, the boy from earlier: The gorgeous boy with the most mesmerizing blue eyes. 

“Whoa, I’m so sorry. I didn’t see you,” he says while panicking. British accent. 

“It is quite alright, I was also completely in my own world,” I say, offering a small smile. He smiles back nervously. He stares at me for a moment then breaks the eye contact completely. 

“Sorry for staring, I just can’t help but think that you’re beautiful,” he mumbles the last part, but I heard him perfectly. My face starts to heat up and I believe that my face has gone red. 

“Thank you, you are quite handsome yourself,” I giggle. He smiles at me with an amused expression. 

“I’ve never been called handsome before,” he admits. 

“Why would nobody call you handsome? They must be blind,” I say in shock. 

“Girls tend to use the words ‘good-looking’ or ‘hot’,” he replies. I cringe at the use of wording. “Not use to hearing the word?” He asks, amused. 

“I was brought up to think that boys were handsome, not a temperature,” I cringe again and he chuckles. I look at my watch and see that it’s ten to five. “Forgive me but I must go now.” 

“Can I at least have your number before you go?” He asks. I sigh and give him my phone. It only takes five minutes before he gives my phone back to me. 

“I’ll see you around, right?” 

“Yes, absolutely,” I say as I start running back to the holiday home. Mother and father won’t be impressed. 

I open the door to the house and my mother rushes me upstairs as I need to get read for this dinner. I curl my hair slightly before brushing through the curls to make them looser and pin sections of hair back, before starting on my make up. I don’t like to wear too much make up, although mother insists, I refuse. Hanging up on my closet door is the dress that my mother has picked out for me to wear. 

It’s one of my newest dresses and is an Isabel Sanchis mesh short dress with detachable train. Also a pair of black stilettos and a gold necklace. Great. Another dinner to try and set me up with another boy.

“Melody, I would like you to meet Daniel Westbury,” My mother says while pushing me towards a tall boy with brown, slicked back hair and blue eyes. 

“It is very nice to meet a very beautiful girl like you,” he says while holding my hand up and kissing the back of it.

“And you, you’re very handsome yourself,” I say with a fake smile, along with a fake giggle. 

This is what my life is like, meet boys every dinner party so that I get to choose whom I marry. My parents introduce me to boys that they think are worthy. But they’re not boys that I’m interested in, they’re all too preppy and simple. Too boring. I need someone who is willing to be adventurous and fun. Someone who doesn’t play by the rules of my life. I haven’t found him yet, but I will hopefully. 

Everyone sits down for dinner and are immediately engaged in conversation. Their conversation is something about business sales and everyone’s success in money. It’s basically about who has more money and who is richer. 

“Melody has just started studying for her A-levels and already is getting the results to the highest of her abilities.” My mother boasts. Everyone on the table turns to look at me. 

“Is that true Melody?” Daniel asks while placing his hand on mine. 

“Yes, I’m studying business, math, English, photography and French. It is a lot of work, but nothing that I can’t handle,” I smile and tell everyone. I look at my mother and she nods. 

“Melody, why don’t you and Daniel go for a walk?” My dad suggests. I nod and stand up. 

“Come and walk with me?” I ask while holding out my hand. He takes it and we walk out of the restaurant. 

The doors of the restaurant open and I’m immediately hit by fresh air. I close my eyes and breathe it in. I look over at Daniel and he is smiling at me. We start walking towards the first class holiday homes. 

We’re halfway to the house that I’m staying in when Daniel wraps his arms around my waist and starts kissing my neck. I try and push him off but his grip gets tighter and his hands travel lower. 

“Daniel stop,” I say, annoyed by his actions. He doesn’t say anything but his hands travel even lower. I grab his hands, turn around and punch him in the face. As soon as that happens I start running towards the houses. 

When I’m far away enough, I stop and take my heels off. 

“Hey Melody!” I hear a British accent yell. I turn to look and it’s Jack. 

“Hello Jack, have you had a lovely evening?” I ask with the best smile that I could give at this moment. Although, I’ve only just realized that I have tears running down my cheeks. 

“Yeah I have, but I can see that you haven’t. Why don’t you come back to where I’m staying and we can talk about it?” He suggests. 

“I really shouldn’t, I wouldn’t want to bother you,” I say.

“No really, I insist. You look like you could use a chat.”


	2. Chapter 2 - Chat The Night Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carrying on from the last chapter...

Walking into Jack’s holiday home is a new experience. Second class isn’t as luxury as first class, it’s not what I’m used to but it’s cozy. I look around the living room of the home and it’s surprisingly neat and tidy.

“Please, make yourself at home. I’ll get you something more comfortable to change into,” he says as he disappears again. I nod and sit down on a couch. I set my heels down next to me and patiently wait for Jack to come back.

“You’re staying in a really cozy place, Jack,” I state as I look around the room even more.

“Thanks, but it can’t be anything like where you’re staying,” he comments while walking back into the living room. He’s holding a black shirt and a pair of these grey trousers. He hands them to me. “You can change in the bathroom, first right down the hallway.” 

“Thank you so much,” I smile at him before heading to the bathroom.

I walk into the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror, I don’t look as bad as I though I would. I clean the mascara that had been running down my cheeks and pull my hair down from being pinned up. I change out of my dress and into the clothes that Jack has given me. The trousers are loose around my waist but are really comfy. The shirt is long on me but it’s ok. I walk out of the bathroom and back into the living room.

“What are these trousers? They’re really comfy,” I ask while twirling in a circle.

“They’re called sweatpants and let me help you there,” he says as he walks towards me. He lifts the shirt a little and pulls the strings on the sweatpants, then ties them and that makes the trousers tighter. “Better?”

“Much better, thank you,” I smile at him. He smiles back as we both sit down on a couch.

“So, what’s up?” He asks. I look at him in confusion. “What happened tonight to make you upset?” He asks again.

“Every single dinner party that we go to, my parents introduce me to a boy and I have to say whether I want to marry them or not at the end of the night,” I explain.

“Wait, marry? How old are you?” He asks.

“I’m seventeen, but in my world you have to know who you’re going to marry by the time you turn eighteen. So that you know that you’re going to be financially secure,” I explain while rolling my eyes.

“Sounds terrible,” he says with a sigh.

“It is, I mean, I am young. Let me do what I want, I’ll get married later on in life just let me do what I want to do!” I exclaim in frustration.

“You remind me of my sister, Anna, she’s the same age as you,” he says with a chuckle.

“Really? How old are you?” I ask while crossing my legs and facing him.

“I’m twenty two, I feel old now,” we both laugh at his statement. “What else happened tonight?”

“Well the boy that I was introduced to tonight, Daniel, and I went on a walk and he started trying to take advantage of me because, because he’s at least three years older than me,” I explain, nearly breaking down again.

“What did you do?” He asks.

“I punched him in the face and ran away. That is when I ran into you,” I say then bite my lip.

“Whoa, who knew that a rich girl had a viciousness in her?” He chuckles.

“I’m a lot tougher than what people think I am,” I say.

I wake up in a strange environment. I look around the room and I know that this isn’t my room in my holiday home. I get out of the bed and start walking down the hall. I smell something being cooked so I follow the smell. I reach the small kitchen and see a shirtless Jack with his back facing me. He turns to look at me.

“Morning Melody, how did you sleep?” He asks.

“I slept quite well actually, how did I reach your bed?” I ask. I remember us talking, but that was in the living room. I don’t even remember falling asleep.

“You fell asleep in the middle of our conversation, I felt it was only right that you sleep in my bed instead of waking you up and making you go back to where you’re staying, so I moved you to my bed and I slept on the couch,” he explains.

“I am grateful for your kindness, even though you don’t know me that well, I am very sorry that you had to sleep on the couch though,” I say while looking down at the floor.

“Hey, it’s ok. We’re friends now and I am here for you whenever you need me,” Jack says with a smile.

“Thank you Jack, I should really get going though because my parents are surely worried about where I am,” I say with a smile.

“No problem. Here, I took good care of it for you,” he says while handing me my dress that was on a hanger. I take it from him and head to the bathroom.

There, I change back into my dress and fold the clothes that Jack gave me to wear. As the trailing part of my dress is detachable, I take it off and keep it in my arms. I walk out of the bathroom and place the clothes on the kitchen counter next to Jack.

“Again, thank you for everything, I hope to see you again,” I say and walk past him. He takes hold of my wrist and pulls me back into a hug.

“I hope to see you again too, if you need anything please don’t hesitate to knock on my door,” he says. I nod and pull away.

I give him one last smile before walking out of the front door. The fresh air hits me, but is very refreshing. I start my journey back to the holiday home that my parents are in, awaiting my arrival so that they can scold me. I push open the doors and walk in.

“Melody Anastasia Lancaster Summers! Where have you been?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts??

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts


End file.
